


Questions in the Dark

by LuminousGloom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Friendship, Hogwarts, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGloom/pseuds/LuminousGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Late night walks in the cold, sharing secrets in the dark."<br/>James worries about Sirius, and Remus answers him truthfully.<br/>Bonus round for R/S Small Gifts 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions in the Dark

They’re walking along the barely lit corridors, huddled together under the cloak. It’s freezing out here, and Remus isn’t quite sure why he’s been dragged away under some pretext, just when they've been given a pre-Christmas treat of hot chocolate in the Common Room. Anyone could have gone with James, who doesn’t even need his book back _that_ urgently, the battered old copy of _Wizarding World Records_ they’ve gone to retrieve from Ravenclaw. Easily could have waited until tomorrow to settle his stupid bet. 

But he’s insisted Moony come along, and Remus is a mate, and anyway the way Prongs keeps clearing his throat and huffing at intervals it’s obvious there’s something on his mind that he wants to discuss, in private. Lily Evans, most likely. Again. They’re halfway back to Gryffindor Tower when he finally gets down to it. 

“Moony,” James seems unsure how to begin. “About Padfoot.”

“Yes...?” Remus says, somewhat surprised. 

“Well. I mean. You and he have been – together for some time now, haven't you.”

“Yeah, I suppose we have.” They can’t quite make out each other’s faces in the near darkness, and Remus can tell his friend is probably glad about that.

“And are you, I mean, is it – I mean. How's it going?”

Remus frowns slightly. “It's – fine? It's good. Great, actually. Why?”

“Just because it's – it's you, and _him_.” The cloak moves as James shrugs, or gestures. “I s’ppose I just can't imagine it. You know.”

“You don't actually need to imagine it though, do you,” Remus says dryly. "And nothing's really changed for you."

“Yeah. True.” They walk on in silence. Then James takes a deep breath and comes right out with it. “Are you two serious? About each other?”  
When Remus doesn't answer straight away, James presses on. “It’s just – I think that – there's something going on with him. He seems different. Never seen him like this. The way he looks at you. Little things he does. He's even been reading quite a lot suddenly, those books you’ve lent him –”

“Right...” Remus slows down a bit, shooting his friend a quizzical look, though of course there's not enough light to actually see anything. “Listen, Prongs. I’m sure you mean well, but what exactly are you getting at?”

“The thing is,” James stops floundering. “You two are my closest friends. I don't want you messing each other around."

“We're not. We won't. Don't worry. We’re still us. We've got a lot to lose, too, don't forget.”

“Yeah. But the way he's acting, you see, Moony –” James brings them to a stop. He is struggling for the right words again. “I think he really likes you. A lot. I think he might be, you know. Falling for you. In – in love with you.”

Remus is stunned for a moment. 

“I just thought that – you should know.” James adds apologetically, as though he’s just delivered some harrowing news.

“Thanks, Prongs.” Remus says, grinning now. “Actually, I do know.”

“You do?!” James sounds perplexed.

“Yeah.” 

“How?” 

“He's told me.”

“He's told you?!”

“A while ago, actually. We've talked about it. We’re – on the same page, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh. Right.” James says. There is a short pause. “Blimey. Really?”

“Yes!” Remus tries not to get too exasperated. “It's not completely outlandish as a concept, is it? As you never tire of reminding us, you’re in love with Evans apparently, aren't you?”

“I dunno.” They are still standing there in the dark, while James appears to be pondering this new bit of information. There is an icy draught coming up the stairs behind them. Much further ahead, the dim, flickering glow from a lone torch marks a bend in the corridor. “It's just – I mean, it's _Sirius_.” James says. “Still can't quite get my head around the idea. Not that I mind, not at all, you know I don’t. It's just so – odd. Unusual.”

Remus shrugs. “Not that unusual, surely. Friends get it together all the time.”

“Yes, but not – I dunno, what if I suddenly started getting off with Peter. Wouldn't you find that just a tad strange, at all?”

“Probably,” Remus chuckles. “Yeah, course I would. But that's different. That would never ever happen.”

“Whereas you and Padfoot –?”

“Well,” Remus hesitates. 

“What?” James asks quietly.

“We have each spent quite a long time trying very hard _not_ to want to get off with the other. To not even consider it.”

“Oh." James clears his throat. "I see. How long exactly?” He sounds genuinely interested, rather than judgemental, so Remus decides to answer candidly. 

“Since at least fifth year for me. Probably longer. Not sure about Padfoot, but I know it was a while, too.” He smiles. “Good thing we did manage to get it together in the end.”

“Really?” James doesn’t hide his astonishment. “What, all that time? Pining after Padfoot?!” He practically squeaks the last bit.

“Yes. Merlin, James, I thought you were fine with it? This isn't exactly news to you?”

“Yeah, but – we've never actually talked about it, have we. I didn't know – never thought you two would be –” he exhales loudly. “I dunno what I thought. That you fancied each other, somehow, sure. Some sort of physical infatuation. I s'ppose Sirius did mention at the time - that it didn't come entirely out of the blue. And, as he won't stop telling me, apparently the sex is amazing, which we really don't need to talk about." He clears his throat again. "Fair enough. I suppose I didn't expect – love. I mean, it's Sirius!”

“Yeah, well,” Remus says wistfully. “Lily is a close friend but I wouldn't want to go out with her. Takes all sorts. And _you_ know Sirius is – attractive, and funny, and sort of dangerous. Could charm the birds out of the trees. Or not just the birds, as it turns out. I bet you’d fancy him if you were into blokes at all.”

“Nah,” James scoffs at the idea. “Never. He's like a brother to me. It'd be much too weird. I’d be more likely to fancy someone like – I dunno, Leigh Hamlyn, if I were that way inclined. Or you, probably, if it came to it.”

“Give over,” Remus rolls his eyes and clears his throat. “Can we go back now? I wouldn't mind some of that hot chocolate myself, to be honest.”

“Yes, yes, of course. Sorry Moony.” They start walking again. “Didn't mean to speak out of turn, or to put you on the spot. I really am glad you are happy. I'm even glad he is so stupidly happy. I was just worried. That he might be hoping for more - than you were prepared to give him.”

Remus is oddly moved by this. He squeezes his friend's arm. “You're a good mate, Prongs.” he says, and means it. “Thank you.”

“I try.” James sighs. “I s’ppose I'm still getting used to the idea that – love can lurk where you least expect it.”

“Yeah.” Remus agrees. “Which is great news for you really, isn’t it. And Evans, I mean.”

“Ha bloody ha. All right, you clever bastard.” He elbows Remus playfully and picks up the pace. “Let's get a move on. Before they snaffle all of the hot beverages.”


End file.
